Albus Potter and the Next Generation
by AnnaMarieTeresaPotter
Summary: This is the story of Albus and Gang as they adventure through their Hogwarts years. Starts off in fourth year, But will have all the remaining years. I Plan on having a lengthy story.  Older Gen   Cannon Pairs, ASPxOC, RWxS, LLPxOC, JSPxOC.  T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Albus Potter and the Next Generation**

****AN: Alrighty guys, Just so it is on the record this is my first fanfic so ANY help, comments, etc are welcome. Also if you see any incorrect facts / names / anything in my story PLEASE let me know. **

**Because I did not feel like rewriting and changing parts of JK's brilliant first 7 books, I decided to write a whole new story based on the "Next Generation" of the Potters, Weasleys, Malfoys etc. YES there will be some Scorpius in here. And NO he will not be evil or like Draco, because I HATE Draco and I would not write someone like him if it killed me. As for timing, this takes first chapter takes place during the fourth year of Albus S. P., Scorpius H. M. and Rose Weasley. (Fifth year of James S. P., Second year of Lily L. P. and Hugo Weasley) Other cousins and such will be included, but I will add something into that part of the story referencing their age / year placement at Hogwarts. Also in this chapter I will be having character flash back to key points in their previous years at Hogwarts. These flashbacks will be denoted by _Italics_. Also for the record, although Scorpius is technically a third cousin once removedof the Weasleys and Potters, for the sake of my story he is not.**

**Final side note, This story (with the exception of this prologue) will be roughly short novel length. That means I am shooting for at least 2-3k words per chapter, planning on roughly 20 chapters. This also means that, while it will not be quick, boring read (hopefully), it WILL take me a while to update in between. Hopefully I will have the prologue and chapter one up by the end of this weekend. PLEASE R&R, because it will help me tremendously. Cheers! -A****

Albus Severus Potter sat in the corner of one of the comfortable compartment on the Hogwarts Express, staring out the window as a light rain fell down upon the bright red train. Currently their trip had them winding over a bridge, roughly half way to Hogwarts, if Al's memory served him correctly. One thing about Albus was that he often spaced out when he was tired, and seeing as he had spent the better part of last night awake listening to Rose scold him fortgbreaking off of his "relationship" with his, now-former, muggle girlfriend from down the street. She and Rose may not have been what one would call the best of friends, however Rose had always been fond of her. Hannah, her name, had started getting suspicious of Albus, though she never voiced it, and so Albus had thought it best to break up with her, seeing as they were never very serious anyways. "Come on Rosie, you know it was for the best." he had said in defense of himself, "I mean really, We are both only 14, it was more like a really advanced friendship than like we were dating." Unfortunately for Albus, he had let his mind lapse on the fact that she was only 14 as well, but was in what she considered a "healthy, adventurous relationship." Oh, and did he mention that said relationship was with his best mate, Scorpius? Yeah. Creepy, for him at least. But Rose didn't think so, and had actually smacked him upside the head for insinuating that 14 year olds couldn't be in serious relationships. After spending a good portion of time whining about being hit, claiming he had a headache now, Rose had finally let Albus go to sleep... at 3 in the morning.

Frankly Albus was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep yet, but there was always something about the trip to Hogwarts that gave him a sort of adrenaline boost, got him pumped for the upcoming year of school. This years trip had not been any less exciting, excluding the fact he was currently out of it. The multitude of red and black headed students had been having many different, often very interesting, conversations at once inside the "Potter-Weasley", as some students had taken to calling it. To be fair the clan usually split between two compartments, older cousins in one and younger in another, but it was the compartment with the younger group that had the reputation for being the most likely to launch random pranks up and down the train.

Currently Albus could hear Lily and Hugo plotting some prank on the Slytherins, two compartments down. They sat in a group on the opposite corner of the compartment from Albus, planning along with Lily's friend Alexandra, on the same bench as Albus. Alexandra, Alex for short as she preferred, was two years above Lily, a classmate of Albus'. However the two had bonded in shared classes and meal times in the Great Hall. On the other end of their bench, Rose was curled up against a sleeping Scorpius, reading this years DADA book. Albus scoffed slightly, Rose was always the genius, always studying ahead, just like Aunt Hermione. And she also happened to be the polar opposite of her boyfriend who, like Albus, luckily had the natural talent to pass his classes without much effort.

The final occupants of the compartment sat on the opposite side of Albus' bench, laughing as they both watched the two young redheads and Alex plot better and better ways to dye all of the Slytherins hair Griffindor scarlet and gold. These two fifth years were none other than Albus' older brother James, and his best mate Michael Smith, the son of one of James and Albus' Fathers' school time 'friends', Zacharias Smith.

Thinking about all these people, as well as the upcoming first day, brought Albus back to the first time he ever entered the Great Hall, just before the sorting...

_As professor McGonagall pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, all of the first years gasped in wonder. Some of their parents had told them about Hogwarts, some had not. However nothing truly prepared one for the size, the glamor and the majesty of the Hogwarts Great Hall._

_All the older students turned to watch the first years as they walked behind the Headmistress up to the Sorting Hat upon its stool._

"_Bloody Hell..." Scorpius muttered from beside Albus. The two had met on the train, and despite their fathers' tensions,they had become quick friends on the ride, which greatly surprised Rose._

"_You can say that again." Albus confirmed his statement, still looking around in wonder. He recognized a few faces, mostly cousins or teachers, but there were many more he had never seen._

_By the time Albus had stopped gawking around, he realized that the Sorting had already started. McGonagall called named after name and eventually got to their group. To each of their relief, and Scorpius' surprise, all three of them were placed in Griffindor._

After he had finished reminiscing back to his first day at Hogwarts, Albus returned to starting out at the gray sky as the rain came down harder than before. Albus had always loved rain, although he never knew why.

"Oi! AL!" He heard James shout at him, dragging him from his thoughts by smacking him on the back of his head. "Rose was talking to you, you git. Pay more attention." James just loved to make fun of his little brother, even though it was all in good nature.

"Yes, well as I was saying, have you heard anything about the new exchange student? I overheard my mum talking about 'her' being from America!" Rose exclaimed the last part as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah. Dad mentioned something about a Ministry exchange program over break. Ill bet she has something to do with gthat." Al responded to Rose's outburst. "Don't get so worked up Rosie, she'll probably end up being a snob like Faith Longbottom."

"Hey! Don't be badmouthing Faith!" James yelled at Albus and reached over to smack him again, but Albus was able to dodge the blow well enough by rolling of the bench... and knocking over Alex in the process. They landed in a jumble on the floor, with a furiously blushing Alex on top of Albus.

"Uh- Um, I.. I'm sorry" Albus sputtered out as he helped the other Griffindor back up.

"Uh yeah... don't worry about it..." Alex muttered as she seemed to, somehow, blush even more and move back to sit on the bnech again. Rose, Lily and Hugo shared a knowing look. It was no secret to any of them that Alex had a huge crush on Albus since they first met, and Al on her, but neither one knew about the other's feelings.

The whole time James and Michael were roaring with laughter, which just proved to make Albus even more angry.

"Oi, I wouldn't be laughing if I were the one who had to listen Faith whine about her Daddy issues after I was done shagging her." Albus fired back at James. After all, it was a well known fact that James and Faith were an 'item'.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Rose gasped at her cousin "I-.. You!-... Lily and Hugo!" She sputtered out as if anyone was supposed to understand what she meant. However, after all the years of being best friends, Albus actually did.

"Oh, stuff it Rosie, they've heard worse form Teddy." Albus responded. It was true, Teddy was a great cousin, but he had a very... unique sense of humor. A lot of the family wondered what Victorie saw in him.

"Eh, whatcha who your stuffing a call it mate..." A groggy Scorpius muttered, making next to no sense after having been roused from his deep sleep by all the yelling. He started to stretch before he realized that Rose was to close to move efficiently, so he settled for wrapping her up and kissing her cheek. Which also brought a scarlet blush from Rose, and roaring laughs from the resident 5th years.

After Scorpius joined in, the 4 older males got into a heated discussion about whether or not Faith was a snob, and who had had the better girlfriend overall (which they all decided was Scorpius having Rose. After all no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of her famed Hexes)

A while later, well into their conversation, the train started to slow down.

"Hey! Were HERE!" Lily yelled, jumping up and down and fully drawing everyone out of the argument they were having.

Albus looked out the window on final time at the rain, before grabbing his items and heading out of the train and preparing to take the carriages up to the castle. As he started to walk with the little group, he was stopped by a familiar voice he had not particularly been looking forward to while away on break.

"Hey! Hey Potter! Yeah, you! Come here!" The voice yelled, and Albus was forced to turn around with a scowl etched on his face.

****AN: There is the prologue! Freshly edited with my return. Two notes I did not mention in the story, One is that Harry is the Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic. Two is Ginny will be a professor at Hogwarts. **

**As I said before PLEASE R&R I need the input. Reviews make you find out who the mystery voice is! Cheers! - A ** P.s. Searching for Beta now that i have returned! PM me if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Anna here! Im Sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long. VERY long story short, right after (literally less than two hours) I published chapter one of this story, my chapter dropped the bomb that we were MOVING. To another STATE. Yeah it blew. So with all the rush and drama and settling in I finally remembered this story! Just dropping this note tonight to let you guys know that I will STILL BE DOING THE STORY! Yay! Hopefully ill have another chapter up tomorrow, plus I went back and revamped chapter 1.**

**Love Anna!**


End file.
